Honeyfang's Decision
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Honeypaw loved Pinepaw despite him being from another Clan. When they became Honeyfang and Pineleaf, they had fallen in love. But Honeyfang's life is changing and she must make a choice. One-shot


**Author's note- While planning for Under the Willow, I got more interested in one of the ShadowClan warriors, Honeyfang. And how she made the familiar mistake of falling for a tom from another Clan. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Honeyfang glanced around as the other Clans made it to the gathering. She saw Softstripe and Nightpaw go over to Deernose and Willowpaw. They weren't bad for ThunderClan cats. But she was looking for a WindClan cat.

 _There he is! Oh, Pineleaf, you are going to be thrilled!_ She padded over to the light brown tabby tom and gave him a nod, "Evening Pineleaf."

"Honeyfang," he answered coolly so that no one would suspect anything.

"I'm having kits." She wrapped her tail around her paws, as if protecting the lives inside of her. But when she looked up, he had a strange look in his eyes.

"Is that so? Be sure to name one after me." He got up and walked over to sit with Daisytail. The white she-cat glared at Honeyfang.

Honeyfang hissed back at her. If she saw the WindClan cat in battle. . .

"Honeyfang," Tigertooth called her name, green gaze curious.

"What is it?"

"Well. . ." the ginger tom mumbled. "Are you alright? You seemed tired getting here. In fact you seem to be tired more easily these days."

Has any other cat noticed? Honeyfang wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy for long. But she didn't mind. But she couldn't help wondering about Pineleaf.

* * *

Honeyfang sat down once she made sure that it was comfortable for her and the kits. She glanced at her stomach with loving eyes, already bonding with them. The moon was high, so Pineleaf should arrive soon. Would he want to discuss names? Or maybe he would want to join ShadowClan to be with his kits.

After a while, she was starting to get bored. Why was he so late? He always arrived at Moonhigh. The moon seemed to be going down, and it would be day soon.

Maybe he wasn't able to sneak out? Ignoring the feeling of dread going through her, Honeyfang snuck back to camp.

* * *

Honeyfang joined Snakeheart and Blackpelt on a hunting patrol. The two toms wanted to hunt near the ThunderClan border, but she had to check for a WindClan patrol.

"You two hunt near ThunderClan. I'll check WindClan. Splitting up could help us see if any of them will attack."

"Sounds good to me," Snakeheart shook his white fur, getting rain off it.

Blackpelt's dark fur would help him hide in the trees, so they could use that to trick ThunderClan.

Honeyfang got close to the WindClan border, but didn't cross. She could smell rabbit, but she didn't want to bother catching any. She wasn't fond of the taste. She could hunt afterwords.

A familiar scent flowed over her, making her feel warm. She could see Pineleaf. He was with Harewhisker and a white apprentice that she has never seen before. They approached her.

"Hey Honeyfang. How's the prey running?" Harewhisker asked. The small brown she-cat was friendly and Honeyfang liked her.

"Decently."

"How about you take Milkpaw back to camp," Pineleaf told her.

"Will our prey be enough?" the apprentice asked. Honeyfang almost purred. She was a good apprentice.

"It will," her mentor nodded to Pineleaf and walked back to where she must have buried her prey.

"So, why didn't you meet me last night?" Honeyfang got straight to the point.

"I was busy," he shrugged her off. "You should go."

"What is with you? Do you even care about your kits?" _Our kits?_

"I never planned on having kits with you. Meeting with you all of these times was a mistake." Pineleaf's voice was cold.

Honeyfang almost swayed. This had to be a joke. But his face was serious.

"A mistake? Is that all I am to you?"

"You are just a ShadowClan cat to me. I don't want to be your mate. I have a WindClan mate now."

"Daisytail?" she spat out the name, curling her lip. He wouldn't meet her eyes, confirming her fear. How could he treat her like this?

"Just go, Honeyfang."

* * *

Honeyfang dumped her prey, a measly squirrel and plump mouse. She had less prey than her companions, so she didn't bother to choose any for herself. She felt numb.

"You should eat."

Foxstar's gentle voice made her turn. The elegant ginger she-cat was standing behind her.

"I can eat when my Clanmates are fed."

"As long as you eat. Your kits will need it."

"You know?" Honeyfang gasped.

Foxstar let out a soft purr, "I've seen a lot of she-cats go through this. You will be fine. You're a strong cat, Honeyfang. May I ask who the father is?"

"I will care for them alone." Honeyfang dug her claws into the grass at the thought of their father.

"That will be hard. But they will be loved. They will be great warriors," Foxstar licked Honeyfang's head.

As she watched her leader pad away to speak with Frogleg, the anger didn't go away. She hated Pineleaf. He got her pregnant and doesn't even want the kits. And all while being mates with Daisytail. They must have set her up! She spoke up to Foxstar.

"I'll talk a forest walk."

"Bring someone with you," Frogleg reminded her, the light brown tabby turning back to his leader.

"I'll go with you," Tigertooth got to his paws.

"What about Featherpaw?"

"She can go with Softstripe and Nightpaw."

Honeyfang and Tigertooth went in the direction of ThunderClan. She couldn't go the other way. She would see the tree where they used to meet. She felt a fresh wave of pain go through her.

"Are you alright, Honeyfang?" Tigertooth looked worried.

"No I'm not!" she growled, sinking her claws into the first tree she saw. She imagined it as Daisytail's body.

"Is it something to do with how tired you are lately?"

"I'm having kits! And the father doesn't even-" she broke down, unable to finish her sentence. She slightly swayed again, Tigertooth catching her.

"May I ask who the father is?"

"Pineleaf."

"That WindClan scum that Daisytail kept bragging about?"

"Don't ever mention that piece of fox dung ever again!"

"I guess she actually confessed to him then?"

"I don't care."

"So you are going to take care of them alone?" Tigertooth asked.

"Of course. They will need a mother since they have no father."

"I can be a father to them."

Honeyfang looked up into this soft green eyes, "You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Honeyfang. I love you. And I'll love the kits as if I was their real father."

"Can I think about it?"

She ignored the hurt look in his gaze and followed him back to camp.

* * *

Honeyfang laid down, too bored to fall asleep. And she didn't feel like listening to Cloudfur's noisy kits. Lizardkit, Mosskit, and Rockkit were a nuisance. Why couldn't they be like Hailkit and Goosekit? Poppyflower's kits were close to being apprentices. Honeyfang would have liked to mentor them, but her kits got in the way.

 _No,_ she shook her head, _Pineleaf got in the way!_

Rustling made her curious and she peeked out of the nursery. She had to be careful, since the kits would be coming any day now. But she wanted to know where Nightpaw was going. He was getting big. Him and Flowerpaw. They were close to being warriors.

Making sure to keep herself low, she stalked him through the woods. The black tom was headed towards the ThunderClan border. He stopped at it and waited. Honeyfang held her breath.

There was rustling as another cat emerged from the other side and nuzzled Nightpaw. She recognized that brown she-cat. Nightpaw was secretly meeting with Willowpaw! But when she looked at them, she didn't see Willowpaw and Nightpaw. She saw a young Honeypaw and Pinepaw. Feeling ill, she waited for them to say goodbye. Once the ThunderClan apprentice was gone, Honeyfang jumped out at Nightpaw.

"Ah! Honeyfang, did you follow me?" he glared at her.

"So what if I did? You were secretly meeting with that ThunderClan she-cat!"

"So what if I am? You going to tell Foxstar?"

"No. I'm just trying to stop you from making a mistake." _Like I did._

"Thank you." Nightpaw calmed down, not noticing Honeyfang's spacing out. She glanced down at him and kept seeing herself. Innocent and unaware of all the pain that she would go through. She would make sure that he didn't have to go down the same path as her.

* * *

Honeyfang watched as her kits played with her tail, dabbing at it gently. They were absolutely perfect. She had one she-cat and two toms. Patchkit and Stonekit had her black and white fur. Their sister Mistkit had all black fur. Even if Mistkit had his amber eyes, her brothers had her green eyes.

"Mama, where's papa?" Mistkit looked up at her. Her eyes were so much like Pineleaf's that it hurt.

"He's hunting. Maybe he'll bring back a huge squirrel."

"Yay!" they all circled her, making her chuckle.

"I can see Tigertooth in them," Cloudfur smiled down at them.

"Let's hope they have some of me in them. They will not want to be messed with. I can't wait to fight beside them." Honeyfang sighed.

"Do I have to fight?" Patchkit whined. "I want to be medicine cat. I saw how Smallwhisker healed Stormpool. She's so impressive."

"I want Featherfoot as my mentor," Mistkit squeaked.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice," Stonekit puffed his chest, "Hailpaw and Goosepaw are so lucky."

"You guys will be the best apprentices," Tigertooth cut in, a squirrel hanging from his jaws.

"Papa!" they jumped on him, the ginger tom collapsing under their weight.

Honeyfang took the squirrel and glanced sweetly at her mate. She knew that she made the right choice to let him father them. Pineleaf was no longer important to her or her kits.

Now it was up to her to make sure that Nightfang makes the right choice. She remembered seeing that ThunderClan warrior with a red-furred tom. They seemed pretty close.

Honeyfang could only hope that she chooses the right cat. Loyalty to the Clan was important.


End file.
